


Initial D One-Shots

by MamaNoctis



Category: Initial D
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I will try to write for several audience readers, M/M, MAY possibly add more ship tags when I write more, Ryosuke will appear as ace in some of these chapters, So will Keisuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNoctis/pseuds/MamaNoctis
Summary: Due to there not being enough of One-shots involving Initial D characters, I decided to start creating a list of my own. This list will include all sorts of ships: Reader/canon, canon/canon, I even will be writing platonic/non-romantic chapters.So anyway, hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Ryosuke never thought he'd ever fall head over heels for someone after what happened with Kaori- but he couldn't stop the feelings that grew as he spent time with you over the years. He never thought he'd eventually invite you into his home, he never thought he'd kiss you or hug you or feel absolute adoration for your sweet face he came to love so dearly.

And as the two of you snuggled together on his couch, you laying on top of him underneath a blanket, he dared to look down at your sleeping face, the sight bringing a small smile to his face. He sure felt lucky to have such a loving, caring partnerー he never wants to give this up. One day.. just one day, he will propose to you, and perhaps, the two of you will have a family of your own.


	2. Ryosuke x Female Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one of my longest (and first) one-shots! I honestly love Ryosuke with my entire being so I am unable to help myself but create works involving him. Anyways, enjoy this Ryosuke one-shot!

You never thought you would come across a man who made feel so special but damn, if Ryosuke didn't make you feel like you're the luckiest lady in the world, then who ever could? He acted like a complete gentleman with you, even coming over to your apartment so you could snuggle together. Other have told you that he's cold, that he never smiles, that he'll never make time for you. But that wasn't the case at all, you've come to know him as the sweetest man in the world, one who's always there for you no matter what. You've certainly fallen and you've fallen hard, yet he would be there to capture you, just as he's captured your heart. 

 

Now you may find yourself thinking about occasionally- okay, that was a lie, you think about him a lot. Thoughts of a possible marriage with him and even... future children, came to mind. But you then would have to remind yourself to not get your hopes up, he may get sick of you and throw you away. Just like everyone else who's broken your heart. 

 

One day that started off like any other day, you hear a knock on your door. There stood your handsome boyfriend, Ryosuke Takahashi. He gave you a small smile as he stepped aside to let him in."You know, Ryosuke, you can just come on in. You don't have to be so formal." 

 

Ryosuke slid his shoes off, the two of you hugging briefly as your little greeting. "Mm if I were to do that, I may possibly walk in on you performing an act that's.. Private." 

 

Having an idea of what he's talking about, you gasp and pull away to stare at him, playfully acting offended. "Oh please, like I have time for anything private!" You smile as he chuckles and looks away, soon clearing his throat.

 

"[Y/N}, are you free tonight?" 

 

"Yea," you raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Two nights of cuddling in a row, perhaps?

 

He presses a soft kiss to your forehead, "I was hoping that I could take you out for dinner and spend time together, outside of watching Netflix on your couch." You snicker at the addition to his idea, figuring that he's getting tired of 'Netflix and Chill'. 

 

You tilt your head up, smiling wider at him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. "I would love to do that. Where are we going though?" 

 

He rubs your back with one hand softly, "I can't say."

 

You give him a little pout, huffing when he would just smirk with amusement. "Fine, keep your secrets. I expect it to be amazing!" 

 

"Knowing you, it will be far higher than your expectations." 

 

"Hey-!" You squealed as he suddenly lifted you into the air, covering your face in kisses. 

 

Later that day, you made sure to put on the nicest outfit you have, knowing it won't come close to what you've seen Ryosuke wear- but oh well, it'll have to do. A bit after you got dressed, there was a knock on your door as if it were a cue to continue some story of your life. You opened your door and there stood your man dressed all fancy, and damn if it didn't look sexy on him. He holds his hand out and you take it, following him to his car after you make sure to lock your front door. He opens the passenger door for you, soon getting in on his own side after making sure you were in your seat. 

 

It didn't take long for the two of you to arrive at the restaurant, and to no one's surprise, he had reservations for the best, private seats in the place- as if it wasn't already private for couples. "Wow, this is really nice." You say as you sit across from one another, "You know the best places." Of course he would, he's rich. 

 

He shrugged and reached for your hand, lifting it to press a kiss to your knuckles. "Well, I do want you to have the best experience. I'm sure this has more attraction than anywhere you've been." He teased, letting you drag his hand closer to you. 

 

"Wooow Ryosuke, you're so mean to me." You stick your bottom lip out to pout, lifting his much-bigger-than-yours-hand to your lips and kissed along his palm. You then giggled shyly once he noticed he's watching you with intent, feeling slightly embarrassed that he's staring at you. 

 

In a couple of minutes of sitting there, a waitress came, took your orders, and walked off, bringing your food to you as quick as possible. "That was quick!" You whisper over to Ryosuke and he snickers.

 

"In a place like this? Of course they won't take long." You huffed and began digging into your food, soon reaching over to wipe your mouth before Ryosuke set his hand under your chin. "Don't eat too much, I have a couple of things in mind for tonight." You widen your eyes, wondering what ideas he's having- If he's saying what you think he's saying.. The idea of children came to mind. So soon? Is he really wanting to take your virginity before marriage? 

 

He smirked at your reaction, taking a bite of his food as he just stare at him with curiosity and, almost, horror. 

 

Once the both of you finished and got the meals paid for, you shifted in your seat and leaned in. "So, what were you wanting to do?" As soon as you asked, he stood from his seat and gestured for you to follow him, taking your hand once you got up as well. 

 

"It's a surprise." You wanted to whine at his response, instead, you dropped your head knowing you'd get nowhere if you even tried. He led you to a balcony and wrapped his arm around your waist. You looked up- holy shit, he took you out on a beautiful night.

 

You leaned against him, taking in his warmth. "Is this what you wanted to do? Stargaze?"

 

"[Y/N]. I'm not much of a dancer." Wait, what? He pulled away from you, holding his hand out, "But would you.. care to dance with me?" You almost wanted to laugh, not a sort of laugh that found something funny, but a laugh from how cheesy he's being. Why so cheesy of all dates?

 

You take his hand, wrapping your other arm around his neck. "With you? I'd love to."  You slow danced, your lips slowly inching closer as he pulled you further against him. Your lips eventually reached one another, softly pressing together. You move your arm from around his neck and slid your hand down to his chest. Once you pulled away, he rubbed his hand along your back and pressed his forehead against yours- adoration in his eyes.

 

You gave him a smile, eventually giggling after looking into his eyes for what seemed to be several minutes. "I feel like you're planning something." He hummed in response, a small smile on his own face.

 

"Maybe I am." You raised an eyebrow and about asked until he pressed his index finger to your lips. "You'll find out soon enough." You pouted as he pulled away with a smug expression.

 

"Ryosuke-" You raised your eyebrows once he reached into his pocket, getting down on one knee in front of you. "Ryosuke..?" You felt your heart began to race, is he going to do what you think he's going to do?

 

Ryosuke let out a sigh, revealing a ring in a tiny box. "[Y/N], I've been wanting to do this for a while now. I'm sure you're aware of how much you mean to me, so I was hoping we could spend the rest of your lives together. Will you marry-"

 

You squealed and practically pounced on him, causing him to fall back, his arms quickly wrapping around you so you landed only on him. He let out a little 'oof' before you covered his face with kisses, soon hugging him tightly. "Yes, Ryosuke. Abso-freaking-lutely." As you kissed his lips, he tightened his hold on you and he chuckled against your lips. "I love you so much." 

 

"I love you." He whispers in response before gesturing for you to give him your hand and slid the ring onto your finger. You laid your head on his chest, examining the ring with a big grin on your face. 

 

"It's so beautiful, Ryosuke." 

 

"Mm, not as beautiful as you, though." You rolled your eyes at the cheesy line, lifting your head to take a glance at his face before leaning down to kiss him. He slowly sat up, grunting quietly. "We should start leaving." You nodded, curled up on his lap, quietly protesting when he urged you to get up. 

 

After getting up, he slid his jacket onto your shoulders as you set your head on his arm.  

 

Instead of driving you home, he decides to take you to a hotel so the two of you can spend a bit of... time together. 


	3. Ryosuke x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryosuke dressed as a princess has reader slightly riled up, not having seen his stoic boyfriend in such a frilly and feminine attire (that Keisuke convinced him to wear). Love ensues.

“This is embarrassing, Keisuke.” Ryosuke mumbled, pulling at the dress his younger brother convinced him to wear. “ Couldn’t you have done a color other than pink? I look like a gi-”

 

Keisuke wraps an arm around Ryosuke’s waist, leaning in. “Ya know, Aniki.. [Y/N] is gonna _love_ seeing you in this. I know I’m having trouble resisting you.” He whispered in Ryosuke’s ear, sliding his hand down until Ryosuke pushed him away, letting out a sigh as he crossed his arms.

 

“It’d be quite a shame if you showed up at Takumi’s wearing nothing but a towel. Probably would be worse if his dad saw you.” Ryosuke glared down at Keisuke who whined an “Aniki” before getting up with a pouty huff. Ryosuke made a ‘shoo’ gesture, prompting Keisuke to leave the room, “Now run along Keisuke, or else I may have to strip you myself for _him_ to see.”

 

After being left behind in a now locked room, Ryosuke plopped on the bed, wondering to himself why there even is a bed in the first place. He may just have to take a nap later if his knight in shining armor takes too long to come for him. This was such a terrible idea that Keisuke came up with, why did he even agree to it? Perhaps he just wanted extra attention from his boyfriend? Or perhaps-

 

The door swung open, appearing [Y/N] with his fake plastic armor. “I’ve come for you, my princess- You’re.. actually wearing a dress? I thought your brother was kidding, I-”

 

“Yes, I know. It looks strange, doesn’t it? Now, won’t you rescue me, darling? I think the knight would carry the princess into the sunset.” [Y/N] shut the door behind him, locking it again before making his way to the bed where Ryosuke still sat. “[Y/N]?”

 

“You’re beautiful.” [Y/N] said as he gave Ryosuke a look-over, leaning towards the other. “I mean you always have been, but there’s something about you in a dress that gets me a bit..” [Y/N] trailed off, wrapping his arms round Ryosuke to give him a hug. Ryosuke closed his eyes, taking in the fresh scent of his love before slowly hugging back. He leaned his face against [Y/N]’s shoulder, letting out a soft sigh.

 

“Mind finishing that sentence? I’m curious to how you feel about me.. in a dress.”

 

[Y/N] cleared his throat, his voice caught, lowkey hoping that Ryosuke wouldn’t egg him on to finish despite knowing he totally would. “It’s a little exciting, if you want my full honesty.” [Y/N] pulled away, setting his hand on Ryosuke’s chest, squeezing gently where he could, pulling a surprised gasp out of Ryosuke.

 

“Does it?” Ryosuke set his hand over [Y/N]’s, pushing him onto his back before crawling over to sit on his lap. “What all is exciting about it?” He didn’t exactly give him a chance to answer, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, ending any dialogue between them. [Y/N] slid his hands to Ryosuke’s back, stroking along with his thumbs as they practically made out on this bed. Quiet groans escaped the both of them, quite enjoying this time that’s been given to them.

 

“Aniki?” Keisuke’s voice from behind the door startled the both of them, causing them to pull away quickly, both panting. “Has he come yet..?”

 

“Keisuke.” Ryosuke turned his head slightly to respond to Keisuke, “Mind going away for a while? I’d like some.. time in this room. Alone.” Ryosuke thought carefully about how he wanted to word this, not wanting to tip Keisuke off that his hero came for him.

It took a minute of silence from Keisuke to process any secret messages Ryosuke may have given him on the downlow. “Uh, yea, sure. I’ll be over at Takumi’s if you need me.” Ryosuke waited for the footsteps of his brother to fade away before looking back to [Y/N] who, by now, was sliding his hands up his thighs. “Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ficlet! If you have requests for Initial D related, go ahead and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this being short, I'm currently working on some longer chapters. I am taking requests, so let me know if you have any!


End file.
